1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a flat panel display technology, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a bidirectional shift register device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the vigorous development of semiconductor technology, the portable electronic products and flat panel display products also get rise. Among the many type of flat panel displays, LCD, based on its low-voltage operation, no radiation scattering, light weight and small size, has played a major role in the mainstream display market. Because of this, it drives various manufacturers for the development of LCD technology towards the direction of more miniaturization and low production costs.
In order to reduce the LCD production costs, some manufacturers have developed an LCD panel by using amorphous silicon (a-Si) process, wherein the shift registers originally disposed in the scan driver IC of the scan side of the LCD panel are relocated and directly disposed on the glass substrate of the LCD panel. As a result, the scan driver IC disposed at the scan side of the LCD panel can be saved so as to reduce the production costs of the LCD.